Family
by Torli
Summary: Everyone has a family somewhere in this galaxy...even outcasts as Jedi Knight Benita Salas


Family

Disclaimer: This whole universe belongs to George Lucas without exception. I own nothing.

Rated:not sure - PG12 maybe?

Period: one moment in life of Jedi during Yuuzhan Vong War

* * *

_Somewhere in this galaxy, every single person has his or her family._

I breathed in with effort. My face was covered in blood and mud, my clothes were tear up. I was on planet K´sau, when Vong attacked. For the last two days, I was defending together with royal forces evacuation of entire planet. Battle was everywhere. On the planet surface and above it, in space as well. But we were failling. For one evacuation ship in air we were forced to let two destroyed on ground. From ships, which were able to take off, just one of ten get out of atmosphere.

In the Force, I felt the horrible truth of failure. As far as I was able to feel no ships reached safety of hyperspace. Vongs were everywhere. There were simple too many of them. Yet, I keep fighting. Inhabitants of K´sau fights for their families and homes. For their friends. I fight because of simple fact – I freely choose the path of Jedi. I freely rejected my own family and people in order to serve greater good. In the time of deciding, it was clear. Now, after years of training and serving, after years of constant fight, it was not. But for me, the way back no longer exist. My own people rejected me in public. There was no Benita Salas. She was never born or grew up on my home planet. I was fugitive from my own past. Yet, I thought, I found a new family – New Jedi Order. But I doubt even this family now.

There were many events in my past, which I was ashamed of.

* * *

„Please, I just want to know if..."

„You don't have any special quality, Benita. Reconcile with this fact. You are not special and you are going to Carida in two days. You will serve the Empire as I and your mother do. That is my last word."

My parents were loyal to Empire with their entire live and even with lives of their children. I never rebeled against them. I always submited to their wishes. I was part of COMPNOR on my homeworld because it was their dream. There I was taught to blindly obey orders from the Empire. Without questions. With faith. I always obeied because I loved them. Never rebelled against them until this day.

This fateful day, I stole our family yacht _Yakira_ in order to get to Yavin IV. It was theft and I was painfully aware of this fact. Yet, I wasn't able to recognize consequences for me at time. I was too idealistic and naive. I saw just one thing – I'm on my way at least. I imagined, that if I failed, I will simply return home, go to Carida and serve the Empire as my parents do. But things weren't that simple.

Landing on Yavin wasn't problem. They welcomed me politely and tested me for Force sensitivity.

Unexpectedly, I was Force- sensitive.

They offered me a chance to immediatelly began training to become Jedi.

I accepted their generous offer.

One standard day later, I recorded message for my parents and siblings and sent it.

Answer never came from anyone.

Few months later, short message came. One of my long-time friends announced me, that I was officially rejected by my parents and every single record of my living was erased from planetary records.

I no longer exists for them. I wasn't dead. Worse - I was never born. On the end, he warned me on fact, that my family marked our yacht as stolen and posted high reward in order to get it back. Last act of friendship.

I programmed _Yakira_ to return immediately after I finished reading.

Few days later, every single fact dropped on me heavilly. Officially, I don't have any family or honor. Now, there was only one honor left for me – to serve New Republic till I die.

* * *

And so I served. Served untill this fateful day. Now I clearly realized one thing.

I may failed as a daughter, but I never failed as a protector of peace and justice. How ironic.

I failed my blood. But I protected many lifes because of it.

Does it matter?

I heard Vongs.

They are coming.

They are many, we are few.

I shall spent the rest of my live solely for one purpose – to buy time for others, for my adoptive family. To give them precious time.

By this act I hope to be redeemed.

May the Force be with them. And may the Force help me.

* * *

_This thing just popped up_ _in my head yesterday and I had to write it. _

_What do you think? Please, read and rewiew!_

_Any mistakes?misspellings? Grammar problems? Please, notice me and I will try to correct them._

_Every kind of criticism welcomed and mostly appreciated._


End file.
